


Veronica, ven

by manisseta



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta





	Veronica, ven

Veronica, ven. Rubia puñetera, fotógrafa precisa/preciosa, pero de qué vas, dónde vas sin mí. Ven que te toque y que sepa de qué estás hecha y dónde empiezas y dónde acabas, si es que acabas (que yo creo que no). Porque con fronteras igual te me escapas menos e igual me escapo yo un poco menos también, y creo que podríamos tener esa felicidad inconsumible. No perfecta, no constante, pero si de ésa que late aun en los malos ratos, por debajo del asfalto. Mis ojos ven muy negro pero tú irradias un-no-sé-qué que me recuerda que no es mía la ceguera. Que vengas, Veronica, y me hagas ver bien. Seré tu damiselo en apuros sin dudarlo, y también partiré las caras que me digas. Déjame ser tu cosa voluble-en-la-constancia y tu tú, así como tú eres mi tú. 

Que vengas, Verónica, e iremos en coche a la playa. Te diré que te quiero y tú me darás una patada en la espinilla.


End file.
